


WONDERLAND

by bledstars



Series: ERROR 606 [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Drug use mention, Multi, Named MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bledstars/pseuds/bledstars
Summary: She fell down a rabbit hole of her own making. A rabbit hole to a place where she thought everything would be wonderful. A place where death and pain and loss could never get a grip on her. Where bright blues looked so beautiful, where elixirs said drink me. Where everyone looked at her like she was the heroine of the story. To live in a fantasy, where she could be queen and savior.





	WONDERLAND

She fell down a rabbit hole of her own making. A rabbit hole to a place where she thought everything would be wonderful. A place where death and pain and loss could never get a grip on her. Where bright blues looked so beautiful, where elixirs said drink me. Where everyone looked at her like she was the heroine of the story. To live in a fantasy, where she could be queen and savior.

She always did love Alice. She loved her curious nature, always bored of the adult world that had too many rules. That was something Rika could relate to. Something she could understand, she was a character that she truly believed embodied who she was. 

So, she fell and dragged everyone with her. 

It began with V, oh, her sweet V. The man who she saw as the sun. The man whose pictures made her see a world that was beautiful, untainted by the cruel natures of the world. A man whose eyes were so blue, that it haunted her dreams. She wanted his gaze to be only on her. She wanted to keep him for herself because she desperately needed the light. She yearned for it because all of her life was too dark.

Then it was the Choi twins. And while she didn’t think she was dragging them down to Wonderland, she saw the potentials of these scared boys and took advantage of that. She took in Saeran so easily under her wing, protected him from the Red Queen that was his mother. The woman who had beat him, helplessly made him feel weak. She promised that he’d be a warrior, a knight, a soldier. Someone brave, someone strong. And with Saeyoung, well he was like the Cheshire Cat. Someone whose grin was so playful, but someone who could never truly be tamed. Or maybe he was the Mad Hatter, always having his own parties for himself. She didn’t quite know. All she knew was that the boys were hers for the taking. 

Even Yoosung got sucked down her own madness. She had left him. Abandoned him without a second thought. Not because she didn’t love him. But because he was just not there yet. He was not curious enough, he was not mad enough. 

" **We’re all mad here.** ”She could hear herself almost say to the newest recruit into Mint Eye. Someone who has seen loss, understood it,felt it. She saw the pain in their eyes and wanted nothing more than to take it all away. They called her wonderful. They called her a savior. And so that she became. She became exactly what they needed her to be.

She went through the looking glass. Where things are not as they should be. If there was death, she would make a world where immortality existed. If there was pain, she would numb it. She would twist the truth and reality until it fit what she thought was beautiful. 

Rika would become like Alice, crafting her own Wonderland. A wonderful place. A hopeful place, a beautiful place. Not tainted by the ugly of the world.Where madness was sanity. 

And she should have been pleased with what she created, but there was an emptiness. She wanted her own friends there. She wanted Saeyoung, but also her sweet Jumin. And the kind Yoosung and dashing Zen. She wanted the lovely Jaehee. She wanted them all. And as queen, she should have them. Who wouldn’t want to come to Wonderland.

Trapped in her own head for so long, Rika didn’t know how far gone she had gone. How much she needed help until she met Mina. When Rika first chose her, when she had Saeran look into her background and learned more about Mina, the more she resented her. And that was an ugly feeling that Rika didn’t like. Why would she, the heroine of her own story, resent a side character. 

Maybe it was because Mina had the life she should have had. Mina did not have to find a world to cater to her needs. She was already in one. She didn’t have to create Wonderland, when she was already happy in the world that disowned Rika. 

Mina was a savior in her own rights. A bright light as she saved lives. Sure, she was still a medical student, but she went to clinics, she volunteered in a field where she could save lives in a world that kept taking everyone Rika loved. 

Mina was a bright light that was so good that she easily took the spot she once occupied in the RFA. Mina was able to bring Saeyoung out of his shell in a few days when she couldn’t in all the years she knew him. Mina was able to save her friends, her chosen family, when she couldn’t.

And when she pointed the gun at the three of them, two of them already shot. Her remaining as she pressed a hand to save her bleeding lover. She wanted to get rid of Mina. She was like the jabberwocky, all she had to do was plunge a sword. Pull the trigger. But as Mina, covered in blood, sweat, and tears looked up at the blonde girl. She didn’t see what she expected.

Rika expected anger. Anger for bringing her here, for endangering her life so many times. For doing what she did to the Choi brothers. She expected her to be angry, to hate her. Hell, she even expected pity. Pity that someone so good had fallen so far from grace. She expected to be disgusted by the state of Mint Eye. Rika expected her to look at her like how the world had always looked at her.

But there was none of that. 

There was just determination. A determination that she would not only save V, Saeyoung, Saeran, herself. But also Rika. A determination to live. A determination to not only survive, but to make sure everyone else did as well. She had the eyes of a savior. A real savior. 

And that’s when she collapsed to her knees. The realization that she was a savior that needed to be saved. That she was not the heroine of this story but rather the villain, the antagonist, she had become the Red Queen. A tyrant ruling with an iron fist, putting those that trusted her in positions of pain. Wonderland was no longer wonderful. Illusion cracking, she gripped at her blonde hair and screamed. Screamed at V to stay alive, to not leave her like so many others did. 

She begged Mina to save them. 

 

 

 

“Mina, you’re late!” She said brightly as she left the bathroom of her hospital suite, only to be greeted by V and Jumin. She looked at the solemn and sad expressions on their face. They confused her. “What are you doing here? Where’s Mina? Is she behind you? I had the nurses get our tea party ready. I even got us some fancy hats!” 

“Rika, Mina is dead.”Jump’s voice echoed through the halls. **Dead.** That meant gone. That meant no longer breathing. That meant that Mina left her. That Mina like everything else was taken from her. That reality truly still hated Rika, punished her for existing. For being so curious about everything. That they took another good thing from her life. 

“That’s impossible.” She said with a frown. 

“It’s not—Rika….She’s gone.” 

There was a quirk on her lips before she started laughing. 

She started laughing because this wasn’t real. Mina was the heroine. Heroines just don’t die at the end of the story. Heroines don’t die before they get their happy ending. Heroines don’t just die in a freak accident like the one that they were describing to her.

Mina couldn’t be dead because she had just spoken to her over the phone. Mina had promised to come visit her with Yoosung once his tests were over. Said how the Cherry Blossoms were blooming and how they should have a picnic. Mina was bringing some beauty back into this ugly world, and she couldn’t be dead. 

People like Mina don’t die. Not like this. Not with a tragedy like this. 

“You’re a liar, V.”She said as she began scratching at her arms. This had to be a nightmare. This wasn’t happening. No, she wasn’t back at Wonderland, this just couldn’t be real. Mina wouldn’t just leave like that, wouldn’t just have no time left. She wouldn’t die like that. Because that means the world really does hate Rika. That everyone she ever loved, that everyone that she ever cared for. That everyone that even tried to save her would only suffer.

That she was poison. That she was evil. That she was some cursed being that would bring only devastation. That she would only hurt and bring pain and suffering. 

“She can’t be dead. She can’t—I didn’t hurt her!” she screamed and the nurses came barging in, ready to sedate her from her frantic state. Afraid she might hurt someone or herself. 

“It wasn’t you, Rika! It was a terrible accident. You couldn’t have saved her when no one else could. Rika!” V’s voice was frantic as he tried to calm her down. But the screams just got louder and louder and louder. 

She brought this on her. In the Looking Glass, she pushed Mina in there. She took her life back. And that meant that Mina couldn’t have it anymore.She was just starting to get better. The world was starting to be beautiful again,and now it was ugly. It was ugly and dark and no longer wonderful.

And just as she felt herself slipping again, wanting to go back to Wonderland. A place where maybe she could meet Mina again. Where she could just eat something, drink something and everything will get better. She was reminded of what Mina’s eyes looked like. Determined, determined to live. To make the world a better place. To fight for every breath she took. 

 

 

She had brought a stuffed bunny with a watch and a big bow.Placing the bunny down into the empty casket, she felt herself grip the paw that held the watch a bit tightly. She wanted to bring a little bit of wonderland. So she brought the rabbit.The one thing that went between both worlds. She hoped that one day, maybe she could see Mina again in this world. In another lifetime, maybe they could have been friends. Maybe Rika could be the one to save Mina. Maybe just maybe, they can meet in Wonderland when the times comes. It didn’t matter.

“Don’t be late next time, okay? We are going to have a tea party when we meet again. So—just don’t be late. ”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it has been a while since I've last updated but work has been very busy. I still am working on this series because I really do love exploring each character's relationship with the MC. I think they are all really special. And Rika's took several drafts until I started rereading Alice In Wonderland and realized how well it fit with Rika's character. 
> 
> It is shorter than the others but that's because...Rika's relationship isn't as deep as the others. I know that V's won't be either. But that's also cause I haven't really finished his route yet. Jumin, Saeran and Saeyoung are going to be thicker ones for sure. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this update and I'll try to update as soon as I can!


End file.
